User blog:Dzaky84/Heroes profiles
Madame kelpa *'Name: '''Madame Kelpa *'Real Name: Vina Kelpa *'Species/Plant/Zombie Type: '''Kelp *'Backstory: 'Being born on the dark deep reef makes kelpa can see in the dark, when she grows up, she travels into the 7 seas where she found the crystal pearl, which can foresee someone future. Since then, she opened up a clairvoyant stall which many people were curious, her prediction was 100% correct and that make her very famous. Until the reef was destroyed by the humans and zombies, since then she became a mercenary *'Personality: 'Very mysterious, Look like to make you suffer but choose mercy instead I'm already mercy. *'Powers: 'Predicting/Clairvoyant, light weighted, Swims fast, can fit through small gaps, water telekinesis, Night-vision. *'Affiliation: 'L.E.A.F, Marines institute *'Relationships: **'Friends: '''Other people who supports sea life. **'Neutral:' Anyone **'Enemies: Zombies, Humans who destroys the sea. *'Goals: '''Rebuilding the reef resorts. *'Favourites: **'Food: '''Algae (she eat plant like a boss), Clams. **'Place: The great reef, Waving seas. **'Animal: '''Clams, Fish. Cloud catcher *'Name: 'Cloud catcher *'Real Name: 'Woods Hoowls *'Species/Plant/Zombie Type: 'Treestalk *'Backstory: 'Borned on the most south part of Cloudians, Woods developed a liking for exploring many lands. He got his pet owl when he saved it from a burning forest but he lost his right arm in the process. Fortunately, The wood that was burned was very strong and so he make a fake arm. On that same forest, he also found a gpld plating with a leaf symbol on it, curious he take it with him everywhere. *'Personality: 'Mad but calm. *'Powers: 'Cloud making, His owl can determined scent and auras, Wooden claw that shoots "wooden" pellet *'Affiliation: 'L.E.A.F, Cloudian. *'Relationships: **'Friends: '''Cloudians **'Neutral:' Everyone else **'Enemies: Zombies *'Goals: '''Exploring the world *'Favourites: **'Food: '''Junkfood **'Place: .Sunny Plaza, Cloudias **'Animal: '''Owl Alizona *'Name: 'Alizona *'Real Name: 'Alizona candice *'Species/Plant/Zombie Type: 'Sweet alison *'Backstory: 'Living her teens in college, she was the leader of the cheerleader and the most cheerfull girl in her college. Living with her roomate and BFF, Mary. When she finishes her college, she got hit with the beam and become a hero.don't call her "sweetie" she will be mad at you for doing so. *'Personality: 'Cheerfull and energetic *'Powers: 'Typhoon shooting, flying, Petals pellets *'Affiliation: L.E.A.F *'Relationships:' **'Friends: '''Mary, Everyone nice, Patty. **'Neutral:' None **'Enemies: Bullies, Bull, Zombies *'Goals: '''Befriending everyone. *'Favourites: **'Food: '''Salad **'Place: .Clubs, Vinevow university **'''Name: 'Animal: '''Otter Boom Bam *'Name: Boom Bam *'Real Name: '''Kevin BDellium *'Species/Plant/Zombie Type: 'Bamboo *'Backstory: 'Living and training alone in the woods had definetely make him cold. One day, he was founded by Alizona, He falls in love with her and all. He was then clarified as a hero with the first emerald plating ever. {There is not many known about his past.} *'Personality: 'Would kill you instantly, Cool, Brave and cold. *'Powers: 'Shoots explosive buds, Night-vision, Shooting anything that was put in his holes. *'Affiliation: 'L.E.A.F *'Relationships: **'Friends: '''Alizona (crush), L.E.A.F, Madame kelpa **'Neutral:' Everyone. **'Enemies: ZOMBS *'Goals: '''Dating alizona, Become stronger *'Favourites: **'Food: '''Berries **'Place: The darkened forest. **'Animal: '''Birds Green thyphoon *'Name: 'Green typhoon *'Real Name: 'Willa Wind *'Species/Plant/Zombie Type: 'Blover *'Backstory: 'Born in the cold night of winter, willa was born as an orphan. Her parents died during winter. {Not much information was collected} *'Personality: 'Kind uwu *'Powers: 'Flight, aerotelekinesis *'Affiliation: 'L.E.A.F *'Relationships: **'Friends: '''Wind maker, L.E.A.F **'Neutral:' Everyone **'Enemies: Zombs *'''Goals: None *'Favourites:' **'Food: '''Apple **'Place: .Cloudiar **'Animal: '''Rat, Bird Neutraliseed *'Name: ' *'Real Name: ' *'Species/Plant/Zombie Type: ' *'Backstory: ' *'Personality: ' *'Powers: ' *'Affiliation: ' *'Relationships: **'Friends:' **'Neutral:' **'Enemies: ' *'Goals:' *'Favourites:' **'Food: ' **'Place: '. **'Animal: ' Corntribrute *'Name: ' *'Real Name: ' *'Species/Plant/Zombie Type: ' *'Backstory: ' *'Personality: ' *'Powers: ' *'Affiliation: ' *'Relationships:' **'Friends:' **'Neutral:' **'Enemies: ' *'Goals:' *'Favourites:' **'Food: ' **'Place: '. **'Animal: ' Flotron *'Name: ' *'Real Name: ' *'Species/Plant/Zombie Type: ' *'Backstory: ' *'Personality: ' *'Powers: ' *'Affiliation: ' *'Relationships:' **'Friends:' **'Neutral:' **'Enemies: ' *'Goals:' *'Favourites:' **'Food: ' **'Place: '. **'Animal: ' Category:Blog posts